Is there something I should know, Ichigo ?
by PopStarMingMing
Summary: Ichigo's fiance comes to visit him, Orihime makes her move with ichigo...which can't be good for arisa. And Ichigo has to put up with two totally opposite girls fighting over him. what could the outcome be? please review. this is my first fanfic. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i don't own bleach but i would so love too, I hope you like my first story. please review nicely. And also this is a screenplay.**

**( ) - those tell whats going on, kinda like a narrarator.  
also, there might be a change in title. i think its an ok one. do you all like it? please tell me what you think. ugh i hope my story doesn't suck.**

* * *

**(Arisa Tohomiko gets a phone call from Isshin Kurosaki)**

**(Arisa looks at the phone, not remembering exactly who the number belonged to and answers it anyway after the phone rings three times.)**

**Arisa: Hello? Who is this?**

**(She asked in Chinese.)**

**Isshin: Arisa-san? Is that you?**

**(He asked, not knowing that she had acquired new language skills)**

**(When he spoke Arisa knew exactly who it was, and spoke in her natural born language. Japanese.)**

**Arisa: Kurosaki-san. Hello, what reasoning do you have for calling me? **

**Isshin: I've been thinking about the promise you made…a few years back…**

**Arisa: My promise?**

**Isshin: Yes to Ichigo. About you two being engaged. You promised no matter where in the world you are, you wouldn't forget. You two were so young back then.**

**(Arisa is slightly offended by Isshin, thinking she had forgotten the promise she made with her beloved Ichigo, but calmed down instantly. She practically loved Isshin as much as Ichigo, but in a fatherly way.)**

**Arisa: I didn't forget. Its just, well, I'm all the way in Beijing and I didn't expect you to call, and ask me about that. I'd never forget any promise I made.**

**(She sighs over the phone. It was about 3 A.M over there)**

**Isshin: I'm sure Ichigo hasn't forgotten as well…. How about you come back to Japan, and fulfill your promise with him.**

**(She gasps at his request, and of course wants to accept but she has to work. And leaving so soon was impossible for a teenage forensic scientist.)**

**Arisa: I'm sorry Isshin, but I… I just can't. It's not convenient…**

**(She said mumbling sadly)**

**(Isshin is determined to not give up so he gets an 'I've got a secret' tone)**

**Isshin: Well, I have seen Ichigo with other women hanging around him lately…Maybe he did forget…..Or it could be…That he thinks you've moved on, and decided to do the same?**

**(Arisa becomes discouraged. Ichigo and her love were supposed to last forever. But she regains he courage about the situation, positive that if Ichigo were to see that she was still by his side, he would leave the other women and go with her again.)**

**Arisa: When does the plane arrive?**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

******A/n: this is my second chapter i hope you like it, i did. and please review!

* * *

**

**(Ichigo was currently studying with Orihime for an exam tomorrow. The two of them were sitting on his bed)**

**(Orihime takes out her math next to go over and uses this as a chance to flirt with Ichigo since Rukia wasn't there either. The two of them were finally alone.) **

**Orihime: Ichigo… I'm not sure how this problem is done. **

**Ichigo: Hmm? Which one? **

**(Orihime leans over closer to him so she can show him the problem in the book, since Ichigo left his at school) **

**Ichigo: Hmm, I don't even know that. We could work together on it, I suppose since we both don't get it. **

**Orihime: Great! **

**(Orihime smiled cutely, or at least she thought she looked cute. She scooted closer to him, to where their arms and legs were right beside each other. This was the closest she had gotten to him since when he caught her falling down some steps) **

**(Ichigo keeps trying the problem, and is close to getting the answer until Orihime taps on his shoulders and directs his attention to her.) **

**Ichigo: Yeah? **

**Orihime: Do we really have to focus so much on the problem? **

**Ichigo: Alright then, what else should we focus on? **

**Orihime: Us… **

**(Orihime finds her courage and pulls Ichigo into a kiss, pushing him back onto his bed, leaving Ichigo with an expression saying 'What the fuck is happening') **

**(Kon had climbed out of Ichigo's book bag moments before the kiss took place and saw the whole thing come into play. He then snuck out of the room quietly so he could go and find someone to tell) **

**(Isshin dropped Arisa off at the mall, on her request, so she could go and buy a new outfit to impress Ichigo with. She waved goodbye and Isshin drove off.) **

**Arisa: Now which one sells the adult stuff? **

**(Arisa is actually the same age as Ichigo. 17. but since she was offered such a well paying job in Beijing as a forensic scientist she accepted, since that was her dream job, even though her life is sometimes on the line. She had long black hair, about the same length of Orihime's but doesn't wear childish clips in her hair.) **

**(Arisa walked down the Mall looking for the shop full of 'adult stuff'. She saw a boy and walked over to him to ask where a store like that was.) **

**Arisa: Um, Excuse me… **

**(He just looked at her for a moment, before scanning her features with his eyes, and grinning slightly. This was his chance to prove to Ichigo that he could so get a girlfriend) **

**Keigo: Yeah? How can I help you? **

**Arisa: well you see… **

**(Arisa then explained her whole situation to him, well not everything, but just about her looking for the shop. When he heard she was looking for a shop with adult stuff, it made his mind wander, and she wondered slightly what he was thinking, but had no desire to ask) **

**Keigo: I think I could help you, what are you looking for exactly. **

**Arisa: Well something cute to wear. You know what I mean right. Something that'll catch someones attention for sure. That's about it. **

**Keigo: I see, so that's the kind of girl you are…no chains or whips **

**(Keigo mumbled) **

**Arisa: What was that? **

**Keigo: oh nothing. Hey since your new here, how about I show you around. **

**Arisa: But- **

**Keigo: meet me… **

**(Keigo looks around for a snazzy restaurant to take her to.) **

**Keigo: … At Le ** **France**** en ** **Japan**

**(He said to her, trying to get a French accent going, which was pretty good, but pronounces the words wrong. The restaurant was actually called, Dine with Beauty.) **

**(Arisa sighed, she didn't want to turn him down, and she didn't want to be late meeting Ichigo…so she finally came to a decision.) **

**Arisa: Ok Tonight at 9 will be good for me. I'm Arisa by the way **

**(Keigo introduced his self and told her how happy he was for her accepting his invite to dinner, as he led her down to a store with such items.) **

**(As soon as they got there and she went in, she was immediately kicked out. Why? Because she happened to be one year under aged to be in there. Besides this store wasn't anything what she had wanted. The shop actually creeped her out, weird vibrating things, and promiscuous costumes, that were way too revealing.) **

**Arisa: What was that! **

**Keigo: isn't that what you were saying? **

**Arisa: NO! **

**(Arisa couldn't help but be slightly angry, since when she got kicked out, the manager, who was this little old man, as he pushed her out was feeling her up.) **

**Arisa: I'm going to go shopping now...Alone… so that way there won't be anymore mistakes, ok. **

**(Keigo nodded and said he had to go and get ready for their date in an hour) **

**(Arisa headed into a fashion store with the type of adult stuff she was talking about. She found a real cute blue jean skirt, which came just a little above her thighs. She didn't mind too much, it wasn't that revealing after all. And a black halter top with Japanese kanji on it, saying love. She also bought a short jean jacket to match it all, just in case she got cold. She paid for the items and changed immediately, because if she went back to the house, she wouldn't surprise him at the time she originally wanted to. And because she'd be late for her 'date'.) **

**(After dressing she was now standing outside of the restaurant waiting for Keigo) **

**(Back at Ichigo's House.) **

**(Ichigo finally came to his sense and pushed her off of him gently.) **

**Ichigo: What has gotten into you, Orihime. You've never acted like this before. **

**Orihime: Ichigo, I'm sorry but…I had to finally grow up a little and make a move if I ever wanted to be with you. I mean after all, you have Rukia and lots of other girls around you. I don't want to lose to them; if I do…I'm losing you. **

**(Ichigo didn't know how to react to her acting somewhat pathetic. And didn't answer her, he just looked down at his text books) **

**Orihime: I see. Well I'm sorry Ichigo but…I love you. **

**(This caused him to look up at her with a surprised expression. No one had ever came out and said they loved him other than…Arisa, his childhood friend and love. He had promised her he wouldn't forget their engagement promise, but he had never expected her when she was eleven to go and move off to ** **Beijing**** to get special career training so suddenly. Ichigo kept quiet, he had somewhat in a way broke their promise, and now had to deal with another important friend saying they loved him.) **

**(Orihime grabbed her stuff and walked out the room silently before saying 'I really do love you, Ichigo' at his doorway before leaving. Again she had said the exact same thing Arisa had said before she got onto the plane to take her away to ** **Beijing** **China**

**Ichigo: What to do… **

**(The Song I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan plays) **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my thrid chapter. i hope you like it. please review! and also i'm working on the fourth chapter as we speak.

* * *

(Keigo comes dressed in dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt. They go in and take a seat in the middle of the restaurant at a booth) 

Keigo: So will you be attending the high school here in Karakura?

Arisa: Yeah, I will be.

Keigo: How old are you?

(Keigo begins to ask her a series of questions. Purposely trying to annoy her because she looks cute when she's mad.)

Arisa: 17, why do you need to know-

Keigo: Do you like the color red?

Arisa: That was random, no I like Blue.

(Majority of his questions begin to annoy her slightly because majority of them were so random.)

Keigo: Are you Annoyed?

Arisa: Yes, somewhat.

Keigo: You sure?

Arisa: Yes…

Keigo: Positive?

Arisa: Yes

Keigo: Doyouwannakissme?

Arisa: Yes…

(Thinking he was going to ask a question referring to her about being sure she was annoyed, she readied herself to answer yes, but unexpectantly he switched up on her, knowing she'd say yes, asked her if she wanted to kiss him.)

Arisa: Wait! No I take that back. No!

Keigo: No takes backs.

Arisa: Oh come on Keigo….ah fine.

(Arisa kissed two of her finger, and was going to place it on his cheek, but instead he intercepted and kissed her fingers in return. Arisa just stared at him)

Keigo: You now that technically doesn't count as a kiss.

Arisa: ….Your right. But it my book it does.

Keigo: You know what…?

(Keigo began to get an attitude with her sarcastic one)

(Sensing his attitude, she stopped joking around as well)

Arisa: No you want to know what rhymes with kiss.

Keigo: What?

Arisa: My _Fist._

(Arisa raises up her right hand and balls it into a fist. The two of them looked at each other angrily. Then they both went into a fit of laughter.)

Arisa: that was stupid.

Keigo: Yeah it was…

(Moments later once the laughter calmed down)

Keigo: So tell me, why didn't you want to kiss me?

(Arisa wouldn't mind kissing Keigo…only if she wasn't already committed to Ichigo. She thought for a moment thinking that Keigo didn't know who Ichigo was and answered…)

Arisa: It's hard to explain. I like you yet…I can't like you. Besides you'd make a better friend, in my opinion. That's okay right?

(Keigo nodded in understand-ment and smiled. There were no hard feelings between them)

Keigo: It's cool.

(The two of them finally ordered, ate, talked someone about how school was going to be, and in the end they spilt the check evenly before leaving around 1 A.M)

(Keigo offers his new friend a ride home, but she asked him to just drop her off at the corner. Which was the corner near Ichigo's house and he did so without asking any questions.)

Arisa: Bye Keigo!

(Arisa goes and walks into the Kurosaki home. She's greeted by Karin and Yuzu. When they saw it was Arisa the two of them ran over to her and grabbed her into a hug.)

Yuzu: It has been forever since I saw you!

Karin: We're really glad to see you Onee-san.

Arisa: I'm so glad to see the both of you!

(Arisa hugs them back. Yuzu goes off to get her father. Once he came, he told them to run off to bed now, since the reason he let them stay up was to see Arisa)

Isshin: Your back, later than I expected.

Arisa: Sorry. Some unexpected events came up…

(Isshin looks at her curiously, and took note of her new clothing)

Isshin: You weren't on a date were you?

(Arisa's body freezes for a moment)

Arisa: N-no…

(Isshin placed a smile on his face)

Isshin: Just joking with you.

(Arisa laughs nervously and adverts her gaze to something else in the room)

Arisa: So…where's Ichigo?

Isshin: Last I checked he was upstairs studying with Orihime; but that was earlier, they may still be up there. Big exam today.

(Arisa said ok and turned away from him to walk up the stairs. Her eye was twitching a bit, at the news of him and her still being in his room this late studying. When she reached the door, she listened to see if there was any movement in the room. She slowly opened the door and walked in. The lights were off and all she could see where to figures in his bed.)

(Arisa thought 'How could Ichigo forget out promise…')

Arisa: I-Ichigo...

(Arisa walked across the carpet quietly, but stopped when she felt something grasp its self around her leg. Being surprised she fell back onto with a small cry, as she hit the floor.)

(Her cry and the thud on the floor had awoken Ichigo and Rukia.)

Ichigo: What the-

(Since the lights were still off, Ichigo couldn't exactly see, And Rukia (thinking a hollow was attacking) Ran into his room and flicked the lights on with her entrance.)

(Rukia and Ichigo stared down at the figure on the floor. The thing that had scared Arisa was still on her leg, reaching up to her as if asking for help. Its cotton stuffing was coming out of various places. Arisa was looking up at Rukia)

Rukia: Who are you?! And what are you doing in Ichigo's room?!

(By the way Rukia sounded when she asked her questions, Arisa mistook her for Orihime)

Arisa: So you must be Orihime. What are you doing in Ichigo's room!?

Rukia: I'm not Orihime, I'm Rukia.

(Rukia was mad now, especially since she got her mixed up with Orihime, of all people.)

Arisa: Oh. Well then no hard feeling then?

(When Arisa had found out that Rukia wasn't Orihime, she figured Rukia must just be an ordinary friend of his.)

Rukia: Sure.

(Ichigo had just now realized who the girl was when she stood up, It was Arisa.)

Ichigo: A-Arisa? What…are you doing here?

Rukia: You know her?

Ichigo: Yes…She's…

Arisa: He's my Fiancé. I just came to visit you Ichigo.

(Arisa could tell by his voice that he was surprised to see her, but not the type of surprise she had expected. She expected him to be happy surprised not Scared surprised.)

* * *


End file.
